Talk:Alexander Harris
So, if Oz's page is under Daniel Osbourne, shouldn't this page be under Ale''xander Harris? It seems arbitrary to have one character that goes by a nickname in the show have his full name as the page name, and then another to have the nickname as the page name. Usually Wiki standards demand an "all or nothing" approach in page naming.--OzzMan 08:43, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :: On the fence about this. The change seems unnecessary because of the "name" section underneath the main profile picture, which states that his name is Alexander Harris. On the other hand, because this is a biography sort of page, we should probably use his official name. I'd have to see what the other users think about this.SuperDylan 14:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: I am fine with using actual names instead of nicknames, but I disagree with using middle names in article titles. DinoSlider 01:10, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I renamed the page as per this discussion, but would also like to remind users that Xander Harris still properly directs to the page, so it is '''perfectly acceptable' to use that link on pages, much as Oz and other nicknamed characters are used.--OzzMan 20:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Here's an interesting question: Should the DEFAULTSORT be set to "Harris, Xander" or "Harris, Alexander"? DinoSlider 00:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not aware of what DEFAULTSORT does; as you may have noticed, I tend more toward the spelling and grammar of the wiki and less on the formatting and function stuff. I assume it has to do with things like category pages, right? Where his name would be on a page, in a list sorted alphabetically? If it's a matter of being easily found when a user is searching, I'd say "Xander" would be preferable, but if it's a matter of accuracy over what a user might be looking for, then we ought to go with "Alexander". And, of course, if I've made an error in guessing the point of DEFAULTSORT, then I'll defer to your opinion on the matter.OzzMan 00:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Xander's contribution I always thought Xander's most notable trait was his bravery and/or loyalty. Though these traits were downplayed after the high school years, when he was little more than comic relief, I thought he still retained them. Facing Dark Willow could be seen as an example of his 'gifts of persuasion and empathy', but I think he's simply being courageous here and willing to stand by his friend. And there are dozens of instances where he rushes into battle whereas his supposed persuasion and empathy are useful once in a blue moon. So does anyone else think it should be edited? :I see no reason why you couldn't add that to the page. I think both sets of traits are notable. Also, please remember to sign your posts by adding four tildes (~) to the end.--OzzMan 20:05, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Updating This Page Can someone, anyone tell me why this page hasn't been updated about what Xander has been invovled in at the end of and after season 9? Because any other page has those updates but this one? Why is that? DragonWarrior627 (talk) 17:09, July 28, 2015 (UTC)DragonWarrior627DragonWarrior627 (talk) 17:09, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Alexander Harris Page Update Talk Why is ti that no one is updating the biography for the Alexander Harris page? This doesn't make any sense. There are clearly things happening past season 9 but no one is telling what's happening, yet he's mentioned in other pages. Someone needs to update this. 20:14, July 26, 2016 (UTC)DragonWarrior62720:14, July 26, 2016 (UTC) I suspect that the people who usually update pages might be busy now. Feel free to update it yourself if you want. OwnerMan (talk) 06:25, July 29, 2016 (UTC)